The Amazing World of Gumball
," the first episode of the series aired.]] The Amazing World of Gumball: Goodbye Elmore? ''(sometimes referred to simply as ''Goodbye Elmore?) is a British-American animated television series that is created by Ben Bocquelet for Cartoon Network. It is produced primarily by Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe. On May 3, 2011, a sneak preview of the episode "The DVD" was shown after the premiere of The Looney Tunes Show. It officially premiered on May 9, 2011, with the episodes "The DVD" and "The Responsible." According to the Cartoon Network website, The Amazing World of Gumball is one of the most popular shows on the channel, along with Adventure Time, Regular Show, and Steven Universe. The series revolves around the life of Gumball Watterson, a 12 year old cat who attends middle school in Elmore. Accompanied by his pet, adoptive brother, and best friend Darwin Watterson, he frequently finds himself involved in various shenanigans around the city, during which he interacts with various family members- Anais, Richard, and Nicole Watterson- and other various citizens. Early Concept There were some posters made in early 2011 (January–March) during the plans, hinting the vast changes between the pilot and these posters, to the finished concept on air today. Changes to Elmore Junior High *The show's logo had a different design. *Tina had a more realistic and low-quality appearance. *Idaho had a lighter color. *Teri was a lot wider and wasn't crumpled. *Tobias had no lips. *Miss Simian's classroom looked different. *Penny's antlers were darker. *Carrie's outline was black rather than red and cyan. *Clayton didn't have eyebrows. *Masami didn't have eyelashes. *Juke originally had gray boots and pants. Changes to Watterson family/neighborhood *Anais has whiskers. *The Wattersons' house has a sun cover, and has eyes. *Gumball has bigger eyes. *Darwin's shadow is lighter (this appears again in Season 2). *The Wattersons' house has blue steps on the porch. *The Wattersons' all have their Season 2 shadows. Episodes There are currently six seasons, one of them in production. One more season have been greenlit. You can view the complete list of episodes here. Intro Animation of The Amazing World of Gumball The first ten episodes or so were animated slightly differently from the later episodes. All the episodes have mixed media, with CGI dinosaurs, mixed in with claymation balls of clay, and 2D flowers and ghosts. However, the animations of the 2D characters became slightly more jerky and generally cartoony than the first episode's more lifelike motions. Gumball's body also changes in form slightly, with his fangs rounded and his eyes slightly smaller than before, All of which changed by the first season finale, as the animations in the last 2 episodes seemed less jerky and more lifelike, along with Gumball's fangs being sharp again and his eyes being bigger. Also, unlike most cartoons, it uses backgrounds from the real world, due to the reason that the creator worked on commercials for the UK before creating the show, learning how to give a realistic feeling to the background. International Censorship Broadcast Trivia *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' was originally titled Gumball only, even before Gumball Watterson was the main character or created. *While the concept for the show had been around since 2007, production on the show did not officially begin until August of 2009. *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' was named "Cartoon Network UK's first original series," despite it being produced by Dandelion Studios, and its world premiere being in the US, and its first sneak peek in the UK. *The show was renewed for a second season before it even premiered. *It was originally supposed to be about rejected cartoon characters attending a remedial school. *The series changed air dates from Monday to Tuesday to accompany Level Up in America and Europe. Then, the show moved to Wednesdays since all the time slots were taken on Tuesdays. However, it went back to Tuesdays towards the end of Season 2, only to be moved to Thursdays starting in Season 3. *Every episode to date has had the word "the" in its name except for 2 episodes, "Halloween," and "Christmas." Both are holiday specials. **This is not the case in Japan, where the episode names are changed to be similar to the names of episodes from anime series in Japan. *All episodes are 10 to 11 minutes long. There have been no 2 part or 30 minute episodes as of yet. **However, there was originally going to be an episode about Darwin's origins in Season 3 that was going to be 30 minutes, but was ultimately scrapped. *"The Man" is the 100th episode of the series. *In Season 2, the Wattersons' eyelids are darker when they close their eyes. *The show is rated TV-Y7-FV. *Contrary to rumors, Ben Bocquelet never actually pitched the show to Adult Swim.https://twitter.com/benbocquelet/status/557632076636499969 Voice Actors Season One *Logan Grove as Gumball *Kwesi Boakye as Darwin *Jessica McDonald as Teri, Masami, Carrie, Carmen, Jamie, Rachel, Molly, and Daisy the Donkey *Dan Russell as Richard and Tina *Teresa Gallagher as Nicole, Penny and Margaret Robinson *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais *Sandra Searles Dickinson as Miss Simian *Lewis MacLeod as Rocky and Principal Brown *Kerry Shale as Larry, Bobert, Leslie, Idaho, Alan and Hector *Rupert Degas as Tobias, Clayton and Mr. Robinson Season Two *Logan Grove as Gumball *Kwesi Boakye as Darwin *Jessica McDonald as Teri, Masami, Carrie, Jamie, and Daisy the Donkey *Dan Russell as Richard *Teresa Gallagher as Nicole, Penny and Margaret Robinson *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais *Kerry Shale as Larry, Bobert, Leslie, and Hector *Hugo Harold-Harrison as Tobias, Idaho, Alan and Miss Simian *Max Cazier as Clayton and Ocho *Adam Long as Mr. Small Season Three *Logan Grove (one episode only), Jacob Hopkins as Gumball *Kwesi Boakye (one episode only), Terrell Ransom Jr. as Darwin *Dan Russell as Richard *Teresa Gallagher as Nicole *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais References Category:Real Life